


ELYSIAN

by The_Scarlet_Angel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scarlet_Angel/pseuds/The_Scarlet_Angel
Summary: Katrina Hale never expected to find a soulmate. She was born with his words but never expected to meet him as at the time her parents wanted to marry her off as soon as she hit eighteen. Her world spirals out of control when she meets her first soulmate. When another mark appears its a shock and a blessing and Katrina and her soulmate make it a goal to find their final piece. If only the fates made it easy.





	ELYSIAN

  
  
KATRINA HALE

**_BIOGRAPHICAL INFORMATION_ **

**BORN**  
October 31, 1577 ( _France, 18/421+_ )

 **TURNED**  
By Klaus in spring 1595 ( _Through The Bite_ )

 **STATUS**  
Undead

 **OCCUPATION**  
•Noblewoman ( _1577-1700's_ ) ( _Formerly_ )  
•Nurse ( _1919 _) ( _Formerly _)  
•Prisoner ( _Formerly_ )____

____

**TITLE(S)**  
• Kat  
•Doll, Angel, Kitten ( _all by Bucky_ )  
•Princess, Love, Sweetheart, Darling ( _all by Klaus_ )  
•Sister, Dearest ( _Both by Rebekah_ )

 **SPECIES**  
Vampire

 **GENDER**  
Female

**_FAMILY INFORMATION_ **

**FAMILY MEMBERS**  
•Eliza Hale † ( _Mother_ )  
•Reginald Hale † ( _father_ )  
•Esther † ( _Mother-in-law_ )  
•Mikael † ( _Step-Father-in-law_ )  
•Freya Mikaelson ( _Half-Sister-in-law_ )  
•Finn Mikaelson † ( _Half-Brother-in-law_ )  
•Elijah Mikaelson ( _Half-Brother-in-law_ )  
•Kol Mikaelson ( _Half-Brother-in-law_ )  
•Rebekah Mikaelson ( _Half-Sister-in-law_ )  
•Henrik Mikaelson † ( _Half-Brother-in-law_ )  
•Freya's Unborn Son † ( _Nephew_ )  
•Davina Claire ( _Half-Sister-in-Law_ )

**_PHYSICAL APPEARANCE_ **

**HEIGHT**  
•5'8" ( _Feet_ )  
•1.72 ( _Meters_ )

 **HAIR COLOR**  
Brown

 **EYE COLOR**  
Hazel

 **PORTRAYED BY**  
Hailee Steinfeld

**_POWERS AND ABILITIES_ **

**POWERS**  
•Super  
-Strength, Speed, Agility, Senses, and Durability\Healing Factor  
•Immortality  
•Enhanced Emotions  
•Emotional Control  
•Mind Compulsion  
•Sire Bond  
•Telepathy  
•Dream Manipulation  
•Illusions  
•True Face

 **ABILITIES**  
•Perfect Marksmanship  
•Skilled Hand To Hand Combat  
•Skilled Artist •Extreme Acrobatics

 **SOULMATES/WORDS**  
James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes  
_Why are you helping me?_  


Niklaus Mikaelson  
_Its lovely to make your acquaintance_  



End file.
